September
by RonaldAndMione
Summary: Eight September firsts Hermione experiences, whether at Kings Cross or on the Hogwarts Express.


**It's time for all Aussie students to return to school, so I've decided to post this. It's basically Hermione's time on the Hogwarts Express or Kings Cross Station September 1st. Hope you enjoy. (:**

**September**

_One._

A little girl looks at the world around her. Her big teeth, the reason her muggle classmates called her 'buck-toothed Granger', are displayed as she grins excitedly at the gleaming red train in front of her. All around Hermione are other Hogwarts students. Most are older, and don't pay much attention to the sight. Others are first years, who do seem to be in awe, but not as much as Hermione and the other muggle-born students.

She is nervous, but extremely excited. This is her second chance. It's time for her to start over – to make new friends… or perhaps just friends. Hermione looks back at her parents.

Hermione beams, and gives them both a huge hug. "I love you two. I'm going to miss you a lot!"

They hug her back, gripping her to them fiercely. "We love you too."

"Don't forget to write!" her mother tells her as they pull apart.

"Of course. I love you!" she repeats. She picks up her trunk, and begins to pull it along. She makes her way through the crowd and takes a step onto the train.

Hermione turns around to face the platform. Her parents are clutching each other's arms, looking back at their daughter with tears in their eyes. She gives them a small wave and begins to turn back onto the train.

As she does, Hermione spots red.

_It's a family of red heads_, she thinks to herself, and watches them carefully as they go their separate ways. The eldest one seems to be rather proud of himself as he struts along the platform. Two other boys – _twins_! – give each other a high five and their mother a wave as they leave her.

There are two other children left with their mother. There's a young girl, who couldn't be older than ten, clutching her mother's hand. Her mother is busy fussing over the boy, who appears to have something on his nose. The boy writhes and struggles against his mother's hold, but neither mother nor son seem to be successful in their attempts.

Hermione watches the boy closely. His hair seems the brightest. As he looks up at the train in front of him, Hermione sees he has bright blue eyes. She can't help but smile at the sight – they really are quite fascinating. He's tall, and his big hands are holding onto his trunk carefully as he moves away from his mother.

_He must be in second year, then_, Hermione thinks, and frowns at the fact that she sounds disappointed.

She rolls her eyes at her silliness, and steps forward, onto the Hogwarts Express.

She looks around and studies the students already on board – _they_ don't seem to be studying at all. The few on board are actually laughing loudly, throwing bits of parchment around. Hermione frowns, and moves along, looking in the windows for an empty compartment. She finally finds one, and sits down precariously on the red fabric covering the seats.

Hermione watches as students pass her, trying to find a seat. She takes deep breaths as she sees students who appear to be first years, but sighs as they pass her.

_I guess I'll just have to walk around and socialise when the train leaves_, Hermione resolves.

Suddenly, there's a young boy at the door. He's neither short nor tall, with blond hair and green eyes. His plump cheeks are pink. Clutching a toad in his right hand, and a trunk handle with his left, the boy looks around the room nervously.

"Sorry," he says and does not make eye contact with you. "D'you mind if I sit here?"

Hermione beams widely. "Not at all." He sits down, looking relieved. "My," Hermione says, trying to make conversation. "I've never seen a real life toad before."

"I got Trevor as a present when I got accepted into Hogwarts."

"That's a lovely name." she says politely. "What's yours?"

"I'm Neville." He blushes and looks away. "Neville Longbottom." He mumbles.

Hermione does not laugh. For many years she had been teased, not only about her name, but about everything she is and represents. Knowing what it feels like, she instead sticks out her hand for him to shake, just like her parents taught her. "I'm Hermione Granger."

Neville looks a little flustered, but puts Trevor down and shakes Hermione's hand. Suddenly, the train begins to move, and a loud croak is heard.

"Trevor!" Neville shrieks and the two children jump up in horror as they see the toad make its way out of the compartment. They rush outside into the corridor, but Trevor has disappeared. "What do we do?"

Hermione comes up with a practical solution. "Don't worry. I'll go one way, and you go the other way."

Neville looks a little nervous, but determined to find his pet. He turns to the left and begins walking down that corridor. Hermione looks down in the direction he's going and notices the red-haired family once more. She suddenly felt very envious of Neville, who would probably speak to them.

Shaking her head, Hermione turns away and begins to walk down the corridor. It's time for her to help her new friend.

_Two._

"Where are they?" Hermione asks, standing on her tip-toes as she tries to peer over the crowd.

"I'm sure they'll be here soon." Mrs. Granger replies.

"It's almost eleven o'clock!" Hermione cries. "Where are they?"

"Hermione," her father intervenes. "You need to get on the train now."

Hermione nods, and jumps forward to give her parents a huge hug. "I'll see you soon." She tells them. "I love you."

"We love you too." Her mother says. "We'll see you at Christmas."

Hermione nods. "See you then."

She pulls back quickly, and begins to push her way through the crowd – made up of parents and young siblings. All the students are already on the train.

I must have missed them. Ron and Harry must be on the train already.

Hermione jumps onto the Hogwarts Express and gives her parents a wave. They wave back. The train begins to move, and Hermione looks around for a compartment with a familiar, friendly face in it.

"Where could they be?" Hermione mutters aloud.

"Hermione!" she hears, and quickly turns around to face the owner of the voice. It's a young girl with red hair – Ron's sister, whom she had see the previous year and had met during the summer.

"Hello, Ginny." Hermione says, smiling at her.

"I was hoping I'd find you. I can't find Harry," Hermione notices Ginny's face turn red as she says this, " or Ron." Ginny adds hastily. "Or Fred or George."

"Why didn't you find Percy?" Hermione asks. Percy seems like a very nice person to go to during a crisis – he is a prefect after all.

"Because Percy is talking to the other prefects and refuses to be interrupted, especially by his annoying little sister." Ginny says. "I hope you don't mind me talking to you."

"Absolutely not," Hermione says. "I was thinking I'd be all alone – I can't find Harry or Ron either."

"Let's see if we can find somewhere to sit." Ginny says, pulling her trunk along. She looks into compartments as she walks. Hermione copies her, even though Ginny would have stopped if there was someone she knew there.

"Maybe we'll find Fred and George." Ginny says hopefully.

"Would they want me talking to them?" Hermione asks. "I'm not exactly a very humourous person."

Ginny looks at her as if she's grown two heads. "Fred and George are friends with anyone who isn't in Slytherin. They love you. Didn't you speak to them last year?"

"I did." Hermione says. "But I think they got annoyed with my constant chiding."

"I'm positive they won't mind. You won't spoil their fun." Ginny says, and moves along the corridor. "So, how was your summer?"

"Oh, it was nice. The textbooks we'll be studying from are really interesting. Gilderoy Lockheart is a genius," Hermione feels herself blushing. "Did you know he once fought off a werewolf? It's all written in Wanderings with Werewolves. His encounter with a yeti is in the book Year with Yeti, and the one with vampires is…" Hermione trailed off as she saw Ginny's raised eyebrows. "I read all the textbooks as soon as I got them."

Ginny's eyes widen, but she doesn't say anything rude. Her only response was, "Ron told me you're really smart."

Hermione looks at her, feeling a little bewildered. "Ron mentioned me?"

"Of course. He went on and on about you all summer."

Hermione smiles, feeling lightheaded, but not sure why. "Did he?"

"Yeah. He always mentioned how smart you are - 'Hermione's a genius!' 'Oh I bet you Hermione would know what to do!' 'If only Hermione was here…' he didn't even mention _Harry Potter_ as much as he did you!" The words 'Harry Potter' are said in awe, and Hermione's excited smile turns into a smirk.

"That's very nice to hear."

"Mind you, he did mention a few times about how you guys argue." Ginny says. "He says you're really opinionated."

"Oh."

"Don't worry – he said it in a nice way, and anyway, Ron's got a bit of a big head. It's nice to know there's someone there to question his opinions. He needs to know he's not always right."

Hermione grins, still unable to forget that Ron talked about her over the summer.

"Come on," Ginny says, turning back to her. "I see George."

They make their way into the compartment.

"Hey Fred, George!" Ginny says, flopping down on the seat and slumping back.

"Hi Ginny- and Her_mi_one!" Fred bows as Hermione enters the room. "George, here's the famous Hermione Granger."

Before Hermione can remind them they'd spoken to her last year, George speaks.

"Well, well, well, this is the girl Ron's been talking about all summer. Seems to me you have a real passion for proving our brother wrong."

"Welcome aboard." They said together, sticking out their hands for her to shake.

Hermione laughs and shakes their hands, then sits down next to Lee Jordan. She leans her head against the window and sighs, thinking of what Ginny and George had said about Ron talking about her all summer.

Maybe if she hadn't been so lost in thought, she might have seen a flying car losing its invisibility enchantment in the sky above her.

_Three._

Hermione's particularly excited about her third year. She's going to be taking brand new, stimulating, fascinating new subjects. She'll be able to combine both worlds by studying muggles from a wizard's point of view, she's going to study the future, and she'll study the past and the languages spoken… Hermione grins as she drags her trunk along the cobbled pathway towards the Hogwarts Express.

In her other hand is the other reason why she is especially excited about her third year at Hogwarts. Hermione is carrying a cat cage, and inside that cage is her new pet. Crookshanks' bright, fluffy, ginger hair is a vivid contrast to the dark wall behind Hermione, and to her, Crookshanks means a new friend, and a lovely companion.

Today, she will also be able to ride the Hogwarts Express with her two _human_ friends for the first time. Harry and Ron are nearby, and she can't wait to share with them the magical experience that is riding the train.

Suddenly, she feels herself stop. Hermione looks to the ground and notices the wheel of the trunk is stuck in a crack.

"Oh dear," she mumbles and begins pulling the trunk harder. "Get… out!" she cries. It's not easy when you have such a heavy trunk. There are many heavy textbooks in Hermione's trunk – she _is_ taking those stimulating, _fascinating_ subjects, after all.

Hermione pulls determinedly, and with every tug she lets out a word. "Good… Godric… Gryffindor!" Hermione exclaims, losing her balance and stumbling back.

Putting the tips of her fingers against her chin, Hermione frowns at the situation. There has to be a logical solution. She's not able to use her wand just yet, it's not yet eleven o'clock, and students can only use their wands as soon as they get on the Hogwarts Express. Hermione tries to heave the luggage out of the crack, but the weight of it is too much, and the bag doesn't move.

"D'you need some help?" someone sniggers, and an annoyed Hermione looks up to find an amused Ron Weasley smirking at her.

"Yes, as a matter of fact," she says, trying to sound dignified. "I do."

Ron grabs the handle of her trunk and pulls. The luggage shakes and the wheel rises up slightly. Hermione purses her lips into a thin line. "Annoying one, isn't it? Ah well, at least it's moving." Ron says good-naturedly.

"Move," she commands.

Ron raises an eye-brow at her. "I saw you struggling, Hermione, I don't think you can do it."

Hermione rolls her eyes. "I can! Just because I haven't yet, doesn't mean I can't. And besides, if you saw me struggling for so long, why didn't you come and help me earlier?"

"Mum told me to stay with Harry, make sure he doesn't leave anyone's sight."

"And since when have you listened to what your mother tells you, Ronald?"

"Since watching you struggle with your luggage is funny."

Hermione glares at him, and shoves him over. She begins tugging at her trunk fiercely, determined to get it out herself. She suddenly notices a freckled hand beside hers.

"I'm sorry." Ron says, sounding honest. "But you can't blame me. It's funny seeing Hermione Granger trying to pull her luggage along."

Hermione doesn't say anything, and instead tugs. She feels Ron do the same, helping her. They pull together and after a few goes, they eventually pull the blasted wheel out of its crack.

"Someone really ought to fix that," Hermione says, gesturing to the crack.

Ron hands her the handle of the trunk. "How many books do you have here anyway?"

Hermione shrugs. "A few, I guess."

Ron smirks. "Come on," he says. "Let's go over to Harry."

"I'm worried about him," Hermione says honestly.

"Aren't you always?" Ron jokes, but immediately sobers. "Don't worry, he'll be fine at Hogwarts. Sirius Black can't get him there." He doesn't look too convinced though.

"I hope so," Hermione says, and begins walking over to her best friend, carrying her heavy trunk with one hand and a cat cage in the other. She and Ron share a look between each other as they board the train, and that look says everything that can't be voiced – they're both worried, but they'll both look after their friend, no matter what.

_Four._

Hermione Granger is a Gryffindor, and Gryffindors pride themselves on being brave, courageous and triumphant. At the moment, Hermione's feeling none of these qualities.

During the Quidditch World Cup, Death Eaters had attacked and caused chaos. It had been a frightening time and the Dark Mark had shot up into the sky, looking down gloomily at them all.

The worst of it is she has a feeling this had something to do with Harry. She is worried for her friend. His scar had been hurting recently, and then suddenly the Dark Mark is conjured. It couldn't be a coincidence. If she is right, and she usually is, then her fourth year at Hogwarts would be just as adventurous as the previous three.

She has come to expect it though. After her second year, she began assuming that being friends with Harry Potter meant that you wouldn't have a normal school year, ever. It was terrifying, but not enough for Hermione to stop being Harry's friend. No, Harry meant too much to her.

Hermione glances over at her other best friend, Ron Weasley. He's starting to mean a bit too much to her too – but not in the same way as Harry. No, her feelings for Ron are different. With Harry, she feels motherly love, protection and worry. Ron… he made her feel differently. Over the summer she had concluded that she may be developing romantic feelings towards her ginger-haired best friend, and she has now made it her goal this year to get rid of these feelings. They would cause her nothing but hurt and turmoil.

And really – they were bound to disappear sometime, weren't they? She couldn't continue fancying Ronald Weasley for the rest of her life, could she?

Shaking her head to get rid of these annoying thoughts, Hermione looks over at Harry, who is now peering over the Daily Prophet.

"Harry, you really need to speak to Dumbledore about this. I have a feeling this has something to do with you."

"Alright, Hermione," Harry says dismissively.

"Harry, I'm serious." Hermione says.

"When are you not?" Ron interrupts.

Hermione glares at Ron and looks back at Harry. "Harry, I'm positive that your scar hurting and the Dark Mark's appearance are connected. You need to go and talk to Professor Dumbledore. He'll know what to do."

"Okay, Hermione, I will." Harry says. He still hasn't looked up from the Daily Prophet, and Hermione is getting annoyed that neither of them will take her seriously.

"Harry, at the very least, talk to Dumbledore about the fact that your scar hurts. It's very serious. Maybe Dumbledore will know why it's doing it, or he'll be able to see to it that the pain stops."

"Hermione, Dumbledore's very busy, I don't think I should go to him about a silly little problem with my scar."

"But Harry – "

"How about," Ron interrupts once more, silencing both Hermione and Harry, "we wait until we get to Hogwarts, see if Dumbledore mentions anything about the attack at the Quidditch World Cup, and then see if he wants to talk to Harry about this?"

Hermione looks at him, a little stunned. That does sound like a good idea. She says so.

"Thanks, Hermione." Ron says, smiling at her.

Suddenly, Hermione's stomach stirs pleasantly and she feels her heart racing. The corners of her lips turn upwards into a smile. She desperately wants to say something else, to entertain Ron, to make him as proud of her as she is of him, but nothing forms in her mind.

"Yeah, it's great Ron," Harry says, then looks back down at his newspaper.

"Do you have any idea why your mother and Bill were so mysterious this morning?" Hermione asks Ron.

Ron shrugs. "Haven't the faintest." He says. "Although, Harry and I read that we have to bring dress robes."

"My letter said that too." Hermione says, thinking of the periwinkle blue dress she and her mother had gone shopping for before she came to the Burrow in the summer. She wondered what it was for. There might be some special guests were coming, and everyone would need to be dressed up when the guests arrived. Maybe there would be a special, compulsory class that teaches students manners. Perhaps there would be a dance that everyone would attend… Ron might ask her to it… Hermione suddenly feels very excited and fluttery, as if she's soaring above the ground.

Hermione glances over at Ron and sees him chewing something in his mouth. His mouth makes a smacking noise every time he bites down. Hermione shudders.

_How can I possibly fancy him?_

Ron swallows whatever he had in his mouth, and looks at Hermione. He has a bashful expression on his face, and his ears are a bright red. He knows she's been looking at him disdainfully. He catches her eye and smiles a small, awkward smile that makes Hermione's insides turn to mush.

_Oh. That's how._

_Five._

Hermione turns herself away from Harry before she gives in and decides to not go to the prefect meeting. She feels so bad for her friend, but she and Ron have a job to do as prefects. She and Ron… Hermione can't help but smile as she starts to walk down the corridor with Ron.

She and Ron would be working together this year. She and Ron would be walking around Hogwarts alone together… maybe she could work up the nerve to ask him to Hogsmeade, like Ginny suggested…

Hermione glances up at Ron as they walk. He looks uncomfortable and his ears are red. "What's wrong?" she asks.

"Nothing." Ron says quickly. Hermione is not convinced.

"Ron, what is it?"

"I feel like I'm not meant to be here." Ron blurts out. "I shouldn't be on my way to the prefects meeting. Look, everyone's staring at us." Hermione looks through the windows as she and Ron walk by, and sure enough, there are students in their compartments pointing at them and talking animatedly.

"Why shouldn't you be on your way to the meeting?" Hermione asks him.

"Harry should be prefect." Ron says, rolling his eyes slightly. "Everyone knows it. Our entire year knows it. All the teachers know it. Bloody hell, even Mrs. Norris knows it!" He looks away from Hermione and says in a hushed whisper, "Even you know it…"

A jaw drops open at the same time eyes go wide. "Why would you think that?"

" 'I knew it'd be you, Harry! I just knew it!' " Ron says in a high voice. "Come on, I know what you were thinking – 'What in the ruddy hell was Dumbledore thinking?'" He pauses, and corrects himself. "No, wait, that's what I was thinking. You were thinking – 'Oh, goodness, what on earth was Professor Dumbledore thinking assigning Ronald such a job, when it obviously should have befallen on Harry Potter. He's done so much for all of us, and he's much more responsible than pathetic Ronald! I bet you he—"

"Ron! I do not think that at all!" Hermione exclaimed. Ron stops walking and looks at her doubtfully.

"I'm not stupid, Hermione. I may be pathetic and irresponsible but I'm not stupid… or at least, not really."

"No, you're not stupid at all!" Hermione retorts. "And you're not pathetic or irresponsible either. And you do deserve to be prefect!"

Ron rolls his eyes. "Of course, because 'I've done loads of stuff… really…'"

The fact that he remembers her exact wording shows Hermione how much it affected him, and she wishes she had had more tact. "It's not what it sounds like!" Hermione cries. "I didn't mean it that way. I was expecting it to be Harry, but not because he deserves it more than you. It's because he's closer to Dumbledore… I just assumed. You have done a lot of things for Hogwarts, Ron, really. I was just surprised that Dumbledore chose anyone over Harry, simply because they are really close." It's the truth. One of the great things about Ron and Hermione's relationship is that they're very honest. Hermione loves it, she knows that Ron wouldn't sugar-coat anything – he would just come out and say it.

Ron shrugs but doesn't say anything. "That doesn't mean I deserve it."

"You do." Hermione steps closer. She blushes slightly, but ignores her teenage reactions. She needs to focus on helping her friend. "You do deserve it. So many younger kids adore you and look up to you. You're so easy-going and friendly. You're very approachable. I actually…" Hermione swallows nervously, hoping he doesn't make fun of her. "I actually really envy you."

"_Me_?" Ron's eyes widen. "You envy _me_?"

"Yes." Hermione says. "No one wants to approach me with anything unless they're in my year and need help with homework. I remember last year how Eliza Crescenter asked you where the potions class was. I was walking along with you, but she came to you. I guess people think I'm very stand-offish… you thought that when you first met me, and I guess before Hogwarts everyone except my parents thought that too…"

Ron looks a little sorry for Hermione. "Hey, it's… it's okay…" he says awkwardly, patting her shoulder gently. Hermione shrugs. "You… you're great, really."

"You are too, and I'm sorry I ever made you feel like you're not, because you are. You're brilliant, Ron, and you're going to make a brilliant prefect."

Ron smiles at her. "Come on, we're not going to be great prefects if we're late to our first meeting." He grabs the lower-part of her arm and starts to pull her along. Hermione wonders what it'd feel like to hold his large freckly hand instead.

_Stop it, Hermione_, she thinks, and starts to focus on that warm, fuzzy feeling that she's gotten now that Ron's warm hand is touching her.

_Six._

"I hate how they told us to be 'extra vigilant' this year." Ron mumbles to Hermione. "What, do they think we're not as careful as we should be?"

"I'm sure that's not the case," says Hermione as they walk out of the compartment where they'd had their prefects meeting only moments ago. "I just think that now that everyone knows Voldemort—for goodness sake, not saying his name doesn't make it any less true so stop whimpering when I say it- now that everyone knows Voldemort is really back, the school is taking extra precautions to ensure all the students are safe, and we need to be extremely watchful in case there's anything suspicious occurring inside the castle."

"I guess." Ron said. "I still don't like the way they looked at us when they said it."

Hermione rolls her eyes. "They're just worried. We all are."

There's an awkward pause before Ron says anything. "I guess Harry's going to be getting even more attention this year, right? What with being 'The Chosen One' and all?"

"Hm, yes, I suppose he is." Hermione murmurs. She had noticed the girls staring at him whilst they were on the platform. Lavender Brown must have been looking at Harry too, Hermione thought. She had been absolutely certain Lavender had been looking at Ron… but maybe that was just Hermione being paranoid. She must have been looking at Harry.

"It's so stupid how a few months ago they'd been talking about how mental Harry is, and now they all want to slip him a love potion." Ron rolls his eyes and Hermione smiles.

"We're going to be learning about love potions, actually." Hermione says excitedly. "We'll be studying them very soon. It sounds like such a fascinating creation, although obviously very dangerous—"

Ron bursts into laughter. "Typical Hermione."

"What's typical?" Hermione asks warily.

"You getting all excited about classes." Ron says, playfully putting an arm around her shoulders as they walk. Hermione knows this gesture is one of friendship, but she can't help but get that all-too familiar fluttering sensation in her stomach as she feels Ron's fingers casually brush against her arm as they walk.

"How is a love potion dangerous, anyway?" Ron suddenly asks. "It doesn't seem that bad."

"Because, it causes the drinker to go mad!" Hermione exclaims. "It doesn't create love, it creates obsession."

"Funnily enough I don't think that 'obsession potion' has a real ring to it…" Ron says. After a little pause, he looks down at Hermione. "Would you, uh," His ears are red and Hermione wonders what he's going to say. "Would you ever, you know… use it?"

"You mean, would I ever slip someone a love potion?" Hermione asks.

"Well, yeah." Ron says, his ears blending in with his hair.

Hermione looks at Ron carefully. She wonders what's making him so embarrassed… could he actually fancy her? She suddenly feels a fluttering feeling once more, stronger than ever. There had been many occasions where she had wondered about whether she should use a love potion to make Ron fancy her. All those times she had scolded herself. Maybe she won't even need to think about it anymore… "I think it would be tempting, but ultimately, I believe someone should be with you because they want to, not because they're forced to." Ron nods awkwardly, and Hermione can't help but ask "Why?"

Ron looks away from her. "No reason." He says quickly. "Just curious."

"Would you?" Hermione asks.

Ron shrugs his shoulders. "Like you said, I'd prefer for someone to like me for me… seems almost impossible, but…"

"I don't think so." Hermione says, stepping closer to Ron. "I think it's very possible many girls like you for you." She's blushing, she knows it.

Ron grins and puts an arm to his neck awkwardly. "You think so?"

Hermione presses her lips together shyly and nods. "Yeah, I honestly do."

A warm, tingling feeling is spreading around her entire body, and it's coming from her shoulder because Ron Weasley just slipped the hand from his neck onto her shoulder and—Good Godric Gryffindor! Hermione feels like she's soaring as his long, freckly fingers brush against the crook of her neck and slip down slightly to her chest.

"How is it now?" Ron whispers, and Hermione knows what he's talking about.

"It doesn't hurt as much," Hermione says honestly. "The potions Madam Pomfrey gave to me have helped the pain in my chest."

"I hope Dolohov gets what he deserves for doing that to you." Ron mutters.

"Let's not talk about that now." Hermione says.

The top left corner of Ron's lip turns upwards. "What do you want to talk about then?"

Hermione watches Ron. Should she tell him? "I…" Hermione begins, "Ron, I just—"

Suddenly, a bunch of blond hair is in her face. Hermione looks around and sees Lavender Brown, who had just walked between her and Ron.

"Oops!" Lavender giggles. "Sorry, Ron."

Ron turns pink and shrugs his shoulders. "'s all good."

Hermione's looking down at the ground, blushing furiously. She had been so close to telling him!

"Well," Hermione hears Lavender say, "I hope to be bumping into you a little more, Ron." Hermione glances up and sees Lavender give a flirtatious smile before turning and walking off, swaying her hips a little too much.

Looking flustered, though a little pleased, Ron turns back to Hermione. "Anyway, what were you saying?"

Hermione shakes her head. "I just think we ought to start our prefect patrol." She twists around and begins walking down the corridor, blushing furiously.

Lavender Brown fancies Ron Weasley, and Hermione's not too happy about that.

Seven.

It's the first of September. They're currently in hiding in Grimmauld Place. Hermione knows they should be worried about other things, like the fact that more and more Death Eaters seem to be lurking around the streets, but today Hermione's worried about one thing in particular.

She's not at Hogwarts.

She feels sad. She feels upset. She feels like she should be on the train at that moment, laughing with Harry, Ron, Ginny, Neville and Luna… oh, how she misses Ginny, Neville and Luna! She hopes they're alright, that they're safe and happy.

She wonders what Hogwarts would be like, now that Dumbledore's gone and Snape is headmaster. She wonders what Snape would do now that he in such a powerful position. It makes her think that maybe it's a good thing they haven't returned.

"Hey," Ron says as he walks into the sitting room. He walks over to the window, where Hermione is sitting, and sits down on the bench next to her.

"Hi." Hermione says softly.

She can feel Ron watching her as she looks out the window. "You okay?"

Hermione sighs and nods. "I guess."

"It feels weird, doesn't it?" Ron comments, leaning back slightly. "Not being on the train, I mean."

Hermione nods. "Really weird."

"I feel like I should be putting my hands in my pockets, trying to come with some money to pay for some sweets."

Hermione smiles fondly. "I feel like I should be chiding you for putting your feet on the seat across from you."

Ron laughs. "I feel like I should be trying to pull your book away from you to get you to play chess with me."

"And then I'd tell you to go play Wizard's Chess with Harry."

"And then I'd tell you that you're one of the best players I know, besides me, of course—"

"Ha, ha."

"—and that Harry can't play Wizard's Chess to save his life, and I like a challenge every once in a while."

"I heard that, Ron!" Harry calls out from another room.

"Come join us, Harry!" Hermione says, laughing.

"Nah, I can't. I'm reading the Daily Prophet."

Hermione sighs, her smile fading. She stands up. "We really ought to do some studying."

"No we ought not," Ron says.

Hermione rolls her eyes. "Ronald, honestly, Harry needs our help. That's what we're here for."

"He's not even studying! He's only reading the prophet!"

Exasperated, Hermione runs her small hand through her bushy brown hair, smoothing it down uselessly; it springs up again as soon as she lets go. "Ron, come on. We've got to do something."

Ron shakes his head. "The past seven years, every September first, I'd sit on a chair, talk to you guys and eat. I wouldn't study at all. We've never studied on September first. It's tradition, and really Hermione, how can you argue against tradition?" He grins a cheeky smile, knowing that she's given in – he knows her well, and whilst at times it's charming, most of the time, the fact that he knows her so well is downright annoying. This is one of those times.

"Fine. I'll sit here and not study." Hermione carefully sits down on the window sill again.

"That's the way," Ron says, his voice low and smooth.

There's a pause between them, and Hermione uses that time to look out the window at the death eaters lurking around the street outside.

"There seems to be more of them today, doesn't there?" Hermione says quietly, worriedly.

Not looking away from the window, Hermione only hears Ron swallow nervously. "Yeah, I suppose there are."

"It's strange," she begins, "knowing that they can't see us. Somehow, I feel like they can." She turns to face him.

"Yeah," Ron agrees, running his hand through his ginger locks. Hermione watches, mesmerised, as the carrot coloured strands fall down gently onto his head once more. "I know what you mean," he says, and Hermione has to take a moment to remember what they were talking about.

"Do you think they'll be even more of them here tomorrow?" she asks him.

He shrugs, looking positively adorable as he does, and simply says, "I dunno, really. Snape probably wants the death eaters at Hogwarts." It's almost imperceptible but Hermione sees his lips twitch slightly, pressing together. "Now that I think about it… I don't think I'd like to be on my way to Hogwarts today."

Hermione remains silent, knowing exactly why Ron wouldn't want to return to their beloved school.

"Everything would be different, wouldn't it?" Ron asks rhetorically. Hermione nods anyway. "I mean, Dumbledore was… he was great… Hogwarts was so… good, you know?"

"It had a magic of its own…" Hermione says wistfully, remembering walking through the halls and sensing a wonderful feeling of warmth, happiness and love. That feeling was magical and even if Hogwarts was a school for muggles, if that feeling remained at Hogwarts, Hogwarts would still be magical to her.

"Yeah," Ron agrees, smiling fondly. "It was magical."

"What do you think Snape would do?" Hermione asks warily, trying not to think of all the gruesome, cruel and evil things a murderer would do once in charge of a school.

Ron shrugs. "He'd probably get rid of every bathroom so that no one could shower and they'd all have greasy hair just like him."

Hermione laughs merrily at the thought. Ron beams at her and Hermione smiles back at him, silently thanking him for making her laugh when she thought she wouldn't.

"Don't worry about it." Ron says quietly, almost as if she'd thanked him aloud. "I'm always going to be around to make you laugh."

Hermione takes a moment to watch him. He's looking at her earnestly, and his gaze is reassuring – it verifies his statement. "Good." Hermione finally says.

Ron gives her a small smile back.

_Eight._

The whistle blows to signify there's ten minutes left before the Hogwarts Express departs Platform 9 ¾. Hermione pulls her lips away from Ron's – there's smack as she does.

"Gosh," Hermione remarks.

Ron smirks. "To avoid that, we should just not break apart… we should just keep kissing and kissing forever."

The corners of Hermione's lips twitch upwards. "Or, we could just not kiss at all."

Ron's eyes widen worriedly. "No way."

"I would've thought you'd appreciate that." Hermione tells him. "If our lips were locked for the rest of our lives, you wouldn't be able to stuff your mouth with food."

Ron chuckles and lifts his hand to cup her cheek. Hermione tilts it towards him. "Believe me, Hermione. I'd rather give up food than give up snogging you."

Hermione's eyes widen. "Really?" she exclaims. "Coming from Ron Weasley, that's quite a compliment."

Ron rolls his eyes. "Oh shut up."

Hermione stays quiet and reaches up to cover his hand with hers. "Promise you'll write often." She pleads.

Lowering his head slightly, Ron looks at her through his ginger strands of hair. "I promise. You write back often too. I don't want you to completely submerge yourself in work and forget about me."

"I could never forget about you." Hermione tells him, pushing his hair back away from his eyes. Her smooth fingers gently brush against his forehead as she studies him, memorizing every feature of his face. "And don't you run off with one of the gorgeous girls who'll undoubtedly walk into Weasley's Wizard Wheezes."

Ron shakes his head, a small grin on his face. "Merlin only knows what you'll do to me if that happens."

Hermione pulls away and slaps his arm gently. Ron's grin grows and he pulls her back into his arms and kisses her passionately, clutching his fists together against her back. Hermione feels her shirt tighten and she knows that the fabric is in Ron's grasp. Lifting herself up, perched on the tips of her toes, she kisses him back fiercely, knowing this is one of the last times she'll be able to do this.

"Oi, Weasley! Pull back long enough for me to say good bye to my sister, would you?"

Ron moans but breaks apart to let Hermione turn around to face Harry. She smiles at her friend fondly. "Bye, Harry." She says, giving him a hug. From the corner of her eye she sees Ron reaching out to hug Ginny. "Look after him, Harry." She says.

Harry chuckles. "I'll try." He glances over at Ginny. "You watch her too."

"Of course." Hermione says.

"And look after yourself, too." Harry tells her. "Ron's not the only one who thinks you study too much."

Hermione nods. "I'll try to find the right balance."

Harry watches her for a moment then leans forward to give her another hug. Hermione squeezes him back. "I'll miss you."

"I'll miss you too." He tells her. He lets go and nudges her towards Ron. "I'll let you say goodbye to him once more."

"Thanks. I love you, Harry."

"Love you too."

She smiles at him once more and turns to face Ron, who has his hands in his pockets as he waits for her.

"We're going to have to get onto the train soon," she says quietly.

Ron nods, looking sad and gloomy. "It's weird… I thought there'd be so many things I'd want to say but really… I don't have anything to say."

"Neither do I." Hermione replies.

"I mean, if I have something to say, I can just send you a letter, can't I?" Ron says logically. "But everything else… I can't really snog or hug you via owl."

"Unless you send 'x's' and 'o's'." Hermione tells him. Ron smiles at her and she steps forward to wrap her arms around his neck once more. She quickly feels him reciprocate the hug and kiss the side of her head.

"I love you," she says into his neck.

Ron's arms tighten around her further and he whispers, "I love you too," into her ear in response.

She pulls away and looks at him. "I think the first Hogsmeade weekend is in the beginning of October. First week of it, actually."

Ron nods and Hermione can almost see him trying to remember the date of it. "Okay." He says. "D'you think there's any way we can convince McGonnagall to let me come into the school on your birthday?"

Hermione shrugs. "I don't know."

Ron sighs. "Oh well. I hope you don't mind a parcel and letter."

"It'll do." Hermione tells him. "Even that will be a miracle – I'm not counting on you to remember the date until the last minute."

Ron rolls his eyes and smiles at her sadly. Before Hermione can say anything else, he's leaning forward and kissing her tenderly. Hermione shuts her eyes and responds to the kiss by moving her hands into his ginger hair. His locks slip and slide between her fingers and Hermione relishes the soft feel of them.

Another whistle is heard and Ron pulls away from Hermione and looks at her imploringly. She watches him and whispers, "I've got to go."

"I know." He replies.

"Hermione, let's go!" Ginny cries, already holding her luggage.

Hermione nods frantically. "I know, I'm coming!" She picks up her bags and gives Ron a final glance, then turns to face Ginny.

At that moment she feels a hand on her shoulder. It's Ron's hand. He turns her around and says softly, "Hermione."

Suddenly they're kissing passionately, desperately. Their limbs entangle around each other wildly and frantically. Hermione lifts her hands up and places them against Ron's cheeks, holding him firmly against her. She puts all her love for him into that kiss, trying to convey her all her emotions in the simple act of two lips meeting. She smiles against his mouth as she realises that Ron's doing the same thing.

He pulls away and Hermione watches his eyes dart round and round, trying to look at every part of her face.

"Hermione!" Ginny cries again.

"I love you." Ron tells her. "And I know your birthday's September 19th."

Hermione laughs. "I love you too. I'll see you soon."

She gives him a quick peck on the lips and runs over to Ginny. They quickly jump onto the train and Hermione turns to look at platform nine and three-quarters. Ron and Harry are standing next to each other, watching their girlfriends. Ginny gives them a wave and opens the compartment door to find herself and Hermione a seat. Hermione smiles at her two best friends and turns to begin her final journey on the Hogwarts Express.

**A/N I have a companion piece almost ready, and it will be posted soon. Thanks for reading (:**


End file.
